yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of restaurants in Singapore
There are various restaurants in Singapore. Ah Yat Abalone Restaurant Ah Yat Abalone Restaurant is a restaurant in Singapore, that was set up in 2003 for the Turf City crowds. *ITE College East *101 Victoria Street *Mohamad Sultan Road *The Grandstand *Jurong Bird Park Aston's Aston's is a restaurant that sells western food, which is available everywhere in Singapore. Timothy Mok had went to City Square Mall and Suntec City outlets. Outlets *scape *Ang Mo Kio *Bugis+ *Cathay Building *Centrepoint *Changi Village *City Square Mall *East Coast Road *JCube *Kallang Wave *Marina Square *SAFRA Toa Payoh *Sembawang Shopping Centre *SingPost Centre *Suntec City *The Central *Viva Business Park Central Central Where People Meet is a restaurant in Singapore, originally had outlets in Tampines and Orchard; however it was defunct. Freshness Burger Freshness Burger is a fast food restaurant joint in Japan. Founded in 1992, it sells hamburgers, sandwiches, salads, and coffee drinks. It advertises itself as fresh and organic, operating under the slogan "Freshness Food, Freshness Serving, Freshness People and Freshness Planet", which is displayed in English. There are several vegetarian items on the menu. On 1 December 2010, Freshness Burger opened the first store in Singapore at Nex, and extended into Century Square, Tampines Secondary School, Montfort Secondary School, Central Mall, and Causeway Point in Woodlands. All our stores were closed by December 2012. Freshness Burger's menu is divided into various nine categories: Classic Burger, Vegetable Burger, Hamburger, Hotdog, Side Order, Dessert, Hot Drink, Cold Drink, and Set Menu. According to the website, Freshness Burger are made with "100% real" beef. Its Classic Burger selections include the Classic Burger, Classic Cheese Burger, and the Classic WW Burger. The Classic WW Burger is like the Classic Cheese Burger, except that it contains two beef patties, and double the cheese (the WW indicates double). Freshness Burger currently offers vegetable beans burger. Freshness Burger currently offers eight varieties of hamburgers. These include the Freshness Burger, Bacon Omelet Burger, Salsa Burger, Teriyaki Burger, Teriyaki Chicken Burger, Fish Burger, Cheese Burger, and Spam Burger. In addition to the wide selection of burgers, Freshness Burger has three variations of hot dog on the menu, which include a basic Hot Dog, a Chili Beans Dog, and a Cheese Dog. Freshness Burger's side order menu features not only the expected side order items, such as Fried Potatoes, Onion Rings, and Chicken Nuggets, but also has an array of salads, a soup, and other food offerings for purchase. According to the website, Freshness has a private contract with a farm in Hokkaido which is responsible for providing the company with its potatoes. Freshness Burger's french fries (commonly referred to in Japan as fried potato; フライドポテト or furaido poteto) are served in the style of steak fries, and are available in two sizes: small and regular. Freshness does not serve fountain-style soft drinks that are typical of fast food restaurant chains, although it does offer Pepsi Nex (a calorie-free variation of Pepsi developed in Japan) and 7 Up. Freshness Burger primarily sells original cold drinks that reflect their freshness theme. Some of these include smoothies, fresh juices, natural sodas including lime and lemon-cranberry, cold teas, and cold coffee-based drinks, in addition to Draft Beer. Freshness Burger not only advertises itself as a burger focused fast food chain but as a café. As such, its drinks selection is wide. Freshness mainly serves hot organic coffee-based drinks and organic tea. However, it also sells hot lemonade and hot cocoa. Additionally, seasonal drinks are occasionally introduced. Many Freshness locations began offering Chocolate Coconut Latte in January 2011, for example. Freshness Burger has three set menus that may be purchased depending on the time of the day: A Morning Set, Lunch Combo and Cake Set. The Morning Set includes a Popover (from the Start Menu), a Hot Dog and the Set Drink. Genki Sushi Genki Sushi is a chain of conveyor belt sushi restaurants established in 1990 in Japan. The chain expanded to include locations in Japan, Hong Kong, Singapore, and the United States, including, California, Hawaii and Washington. Currently the outlets are in Orchard Central, Waterway Point, Chinatown Point, Junction 8, Westgate, Ngee Ann City and Bugis+. Previously there is a store at Tampines Mall until 2009. Since 2016, Annabel Lim had been quite familiar with Genki Sushi all the way until 2019. The only time Timothy Mok ate Genki Sushi is on 21 November 2015, just before Timothy Mok's car was scrapped. Hot Tomato Express Hot Tomato Express is a restaurant in Singapore. One of the girls had worked there in 2015 and 2016. Outlets *313 @ Somerset *NEX *Causeway Point *Star Vista (Closed) *Jurong Point *Plaza Singapura *Westgate *Bedok Mall Ichiban Sushi Ichiban Sushi is a family restaurant in Singapore, together with Ichiban Boshi. Notable food that is inside there is Cold Soba with Tempura, and also Business Wazen (with the chawanmushi, miso soup, tempura and fish provided). It is part of RE&S concept. Outlets Ichiban Boshi: *Causeway Point *Century Square (went) *Great World City *Jem *Jurong Point *Marina Bay Link Mall *Nex *Novena Square *Parkway Parade *Suntec City (went) *Tiong Bahru Plaza *United Square *VivoCity *Waterway Point Ichiban Sushi: *AMK Hub (closed for renovation) *Arc Mall *Bukit Panjang Plaza *Changi City Point (went) *Clementi Mall *Compass One *Hougang Mall *IMM Building *Plaza Singapura *Toa Payoh HDB Hub *West Mall Itacho Sushi Itacho Sushi is a sushi outlet in Singapore. Itacho means chief chef in Japanese, a title given to the person with the most sublime position in a Japanese restaurant. With his exquisite culinary skills, ITACHO creates food with precious food ingredient to each and every one of his guests. With this same belief, Itacho Sushi only uses seasonal fresh fish and first class ingredients with which chefs can, together with their outstanding culinary skills, instantly prepare handmade fresh sushi when guests order. Outlets *Tampines Mall (went) *Bedok Mall (went) *JCube *Plaza Singapura *Bugis Junction *Changi Airport Terminal 3 *Star Vista *ION Orchard Kai Sushi & Grill Kai Sushi & Grill had outlets in Plaza Singapura and Poyan Court, which is a Japanese restaurant. They were replaced by "Kai Sushi & Robatayaki", which is in 2018. Timothy Mok had went on 26 November 2013. Lei Gardens Lei Gardens is a restaurant where Jeremy Mok and Poh Jing Xiang had been eating at since 2011. It is where the Pei Tan Chok (thousand year old porridge) is located. It is at CHIJMES. We also ate at Lei Gardens on 12 August 2012. London Fat Duck London Fat Duck is a restaurant serving roast duck like the ones made famous by restaurants such as Four Seasons and Gold Mine in Bayswater, London. Using the best Irish Duck famous for its quality, we call it “Wagyu of Ducks”. Enhanced with our Hong Kong chef’s secret duck roasting technique and heritage recipe. Not only roasting of ducks, London Fat Duck also features Dim Sum, Hong Kong style Wanton Noodles, Lobster Noodles and many other Hong Kong comfort food. Their outlets are at Scotts Square and VivoCity. The Waterway Point outlet was closed, and it was basically replaced by more outlets at Changi Airport Terminal 4, Raffles City, Paya Lebar Quarter (coming soon) and the newly renovated Great World City (coming soon). Other restaurants do include Royal London Duck at Centrepoint and Compass One (now it moved to Mandarin Orchard Singapore), and Four Seasons Chinese Restaurant at Capitol Building, which is one of the origins of the London Fat Duck joint. The best of the duck food is located at Tampines Block 139 coffeeshop at Kopitiam. Marche Movenpick Marche Movenpick is a restaurant in Singapore. Stores include - *313 @ Somerset *VivoCity *Asia Square *JEM *Raffles City Menya Musashi Menya Musashi is a restaurant. Store Locator *Bedok Mall *ION Orchard *Raffles City *Star Vista *Thomson Plaza *VivoCity *Westgate MOF My Izakaya MOF My Izakaya is a Japanese restaurant in Singapore. Stores *Tampines 1 (MOF Danro) *Serangoon NEX *Lot One *Jurong Point *AMK Hub *Bugis Junction (MOF Danro) *Parkway Parade (Social Square) *Waterway Point (Social Square) *Hillion Mall (MOF Danro) Sakae Sushi Sakae Sushi (Kanji: 栄寿司) is a restaurant chain based in Singapore serving Japanese cuisine, and is the flagship brand of Apex-Pal International Ltd. Aimed at the low- to mid-level pricing market, it offers sushi, sashimi, teppanyaki, yakimono, nabemono, tempura, agemono, ramen, udon, soba and donburi served either à la carte or via a sushi conveyor belt. The chain has 40 outlets in Singapore, 15 of which are in the suburban areas. Its first outlet was opened in Raffles Place in September 1997, and is currently the largest kaiten-zushi Japanese restaurant chain in the country brands. It also has seven outlets in Malaysia, one in Thailand, six in the People's Republic of China, three in the Philippines and four in Indonesia. It also offers office- or home-delivery service in Singapore. Sushi Express Sushi Express is rooted in Japanese in style, but also offers such items as specialty rolls and spicy items that evolved elsewhere, and have now become favorites for many sushi fans. Sushi Express today has over 300 directly managed restaurants and take out shops worldwide, In 2007, the company established Teishoku 8 – emphasizing quality, taste and affordability. History *1998: Started Sushi Express at Taiwan *2005: 100th restaurant in Taiwan *2011: Singapore introduced Sushi Express into the market at CityLink Mall. List of stores in Singapore Even though Sushi Express has made into foray, it declared anchor tenant since 2014. The only closed down outlet is at Bedok Point. Sushi Take Out: #Woodlands MRT Station #Grantral Mall @ Clementi (CityVibe) Sushi Express: #Tampines 1 (went) #CityLink Mall (went, that is where Tse Mun Hoi & Poh Jing Xiang will usually eat on September 2014, after failed attempts of Ichiban Boshi and Aston's. Gwendolyn Ng also ate in 2012 & 2013) #313 @ Somerset (went) #Westgate (went) #NEX (went) #Sun Plaza #Clementi Mall #IMM Shopping Mall (went) #White Sands #Jurong Point #Tampines City (went) #Seletar Mall #Waterway Point #Heartbeat @ Bedok #FairPrice Hub #Hillion Mall #Northpoint City #Heartland Mall #Yew Tee Point Texas Chicken Texas Chicken is a range of fast-food restaurants. The stores that are in Singapore include Expo, Changi Airport, NEX, Changi City Point, Causeway Point, Star Vista, VivoCity, Great World City and Westgate. The earlier one at Tampines Mall is closed down. The Hand Burger The Hand Burger is a restaurant that is in Singapore, that sells burgers, which are located in 313 @ Somerset and Raffles City. Timothy Mok had been there in March 2011 with the family for eating after one of the successful trials. Later on, 313 @ Somerset and Raffles City stores all closed down in October 2014. Tim Ho Wan Tim Ho Wan is a restaurant that has Michelin Star. It once opened outlets at Plaza Singapura, ERA Centre, Bedok Mall and Westgate. This had criticised by waiting long long. Tonkichi Japanese Restaurant Tonkichi Japanese Restaurant is a restaurant that is in Singapore, imported from Japan. For the drinks it is the Japanese Green Tea (Mocha) (which is the hotter one), like Lush Green. It can also be Asahi Japanese Beer or Sake. In addition, Tonkichi also has several brands such as Rivegauche (located at Tampines 1 and Takashimaya altogether). Outlets *Takashimaya (opened November 2007) *Orchard Central (opened July 2009) *Tampines Mall (opened May 2009) *Suntec City (reopened November 2015) Suntec City outlet was closed in July 2012 and disposed to make way for Food Republic. It was reopened in January 2016. Takashimaya outlet was the first outlet since November 2007. Wan Chai Hong Kong Tea Room Wan Chai Hong Kong Tea Room is a café that is in Singapore, Timothy North and United Kingdom. It had outlets are IMM, Junction 8, Lot One, White Sands and Sembawang. Wheeler's Yard Wheeler's Yard is a restaurant located at 28 Lorong Ampas. Derrian Chia, Dylan Tan, Ostyn Heng, Annabel Lim, Ong Lifen and Chew Shin Ru, one of the Makan Club clubbies, had ate at Wheelers' Yard in 19 May 2014. Wheeler's Yard is a cafe-cum-bicycle showroom, with all the food and restaurant-style food. Many of the people came in the age of safety. Category:Restaurants